Fish in The Chair
by AskHetalia
Summary: Lovino Vargas has been jealous of his sister since she was was born.Ever since then all she's ever done is sit in a chair all day while Romano cleans.One day he decides to get even and rip that supid chair rightout from under her.Upon doing so Lovino finds out something new about Feli that she never knew w he'going to get revenge but this time with the one who cursed Feli
1. What He Thought

Romano couldn't understand why his idiota bambino sorella was so had no idea why Nonno payed more attention to her,and furthermore,he could not understand why she got to sit in a chair all FREAKIN' day, while he worked his butt off. And frankly ,it pissed him off.

He knew it wasn't because of pity, because if anything, he should be pitied, not _HER._He was the older one ,and by a whole six years, not her. He was the one who knew Mama longer ,not by god he was the one who suffered the most from the whole thing, Not her. That's how he knew it wasn't because of pity. If it was,he'd get the most attention. Not her.

But, for whatever reason ,Romano often went unoticed,and often uncared for while his little sister soaked up all of the attention and every single last drop of pity. Romano , who was the older one,constantly found his condolences going out to Feliciana,his perfect little Sister and truthfully, Romano genuinely found himself starting to HATE his little sister for all of it.

One day, after not being able to take it any longer,Romano decided to get back at his sorella for everything she'd "done".For the condolences she'd "stolen" from him. For every hour she'd "wasted" of his because she was to "lazy" to help. And most importantly,all the love and attention Nonno gave her that should of been his. He was going to rip her little throne _right out from under her_


	2. Not What he Thought

Feliciana Vargas ,second child of the Vargas household,was a rather bored child.

Ever since she could remember, she had been carried by some one or sat in an inescapable chair. It didn't help her boredom much that there was no one in the manor she could to talk to. Grandpa was almost always too busy or too stressed to talk to her most of the didn't trust most of the servants,she'd heard them planning a revolt against her grandpa would talk to Romano, but her "Fratello" didn't seem to like her much so she didn't bother with him much , only once.

Feliciana was now sitting in her chair , auburn curl drooping sadly and her honey-amber eyes glazed with lost interest reading a book that she had had read 12 times since this morning , at least there was one good thing she owed to having to sit in a chair all day. Her intelligence had gone up exceedingly over the course of time .Of course she couldn't do it with out the help of her mentor; Roderich.

Roderich was a stern yet polite young man with chestnut-brown hair and a slick curl. Other servants thought he was far too young to be a tutor,and any one who took first glance at him would agree .Although Roderich was only twenty-three at the time he still really was master Romulus' favorite servant by far,which means the rumours more than likely came from jealous servants. It didn't help that Roderich was a musical genius when it came to piano and a master at baking. The one thing Feli really really liked about him other than his skills though, was his adopted son Gabriel.

Gabriel was Feli's best and only friend. His golden hair would shine just as brightly inside as it was outside, and it would really brighten up the somewhat dark manor. Gabriel's azure eyes would give Feli hope after a long day of despair of sitting and not doing anything all. He was always so kind and shy around her, and she liked that Gabriel wasn't as loud as her brother, it was a nice change of pace. Unfortunately, Gabriel had died after protecting Feli from an invasion of maruders since she couldn't move out of that stupid chair. Actually ,the ruby-eyed ,silver haired heathen that stole him, didn't really kill him in front of her, but he ran off with him. instead. Feli had only assumed he'd be dead because that's usually what marauders do .What made it even worse though, is because of her handicap,Feli couldn't visit Gabriel's unofficially made had all happened last year, so Feli still had a hard time talking about had stopped asking to leave her chair and had lost all of her motivation until now.

Actually she had more than one wanted to send condolences to her only and best friend. He was the one who cared about her, brightened her day when she was sad and was the one who gave away his life for the sake of hers. She wanted to thank him for all that he'd done. She also wanted to see him again, but she felt that would never happen. Another motive was because she wanted to do something ever since she could talk or even walk. She wanted to apoligize to her fratello ,she wanted to help him with the chores, she wanted to cook for him, she wanted to play with him. Feliciana Vargas just wanted out of that chair.


End file.
